


We've Lived

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Old Derek and Stiles, Sterekweek 2017, stereklyrics3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles's birthday and everyone has come over to celebrate, he is thinking about the long life he's had with Derek and their pack and he knows that he's lived.





	We've Lived

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics, due to the T&C of AO3 are in conversation and changed a little to stay within the allowed guidelines of the site.

Stiles looked around the living room. He couldn’t help feeling weird about it every once in a while, that this was his life and had been for decades now. He wasn’t fighting the good fight anymore, neither were his kids because Scott and Derek had done everything they could so their children or children’s children wouldn’t have to keep fighting. Now he was about to turn 70 and they were having a big ass party for him. He should really be getting ready but here he was, sitting in his rocking chair and waiting for his husband to get home from whatever ‘secret’ plans he was working on for the party. Stiles could hear a couple of the littlest ones wandering around with their parents. The Hale house had been restored to a grander glory and he’d been living here with a good chunk of the pack for the years after college.

There was music playing, something from his teen years maybe and he hummed along, thinking about the lyrics even as he looked around at all the pictures on the mantel and the walls. Smiling faces were all over the place; Scott and Kira’s children, she hadn’t stayed gone for long and when Malia left to travel with her father the True Alpha had learned to open his mouth and apologize for all manner of stupid choices. Stiles’s gaze kept moving over the frames; Lydia and Parrish with their littlest one. Isaac and Cora sharing laughter and world travel before they had a couple kids. Jackson, Ethan and Danny had some weird trio thing going on, and they adopted. No one really questioned it, not after Isaac, Scott and Allison had their thing all those years ago before death struck their little family.

“Wish you could be here with us Ally,” Stiles whispered.

“She is,” Derek said as he walked up behind Stiles and pressed a hand to his shoulder in comfort. Stiles covered the werewolf’s hand with one of his and patted gently.

“We were lucky to stop losing people, weren’t we?” Stiles whispered.

Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head, “We’re here and the kids and our grandchildren. I think our luck changed for sure. You changed my luck, you changed my life.”

Stiles smiled, closing his eyes and tuned back into the music, “Derek?”

“What love?”

“Did you feel the fall when you took that jump?” he asked seriously, keeping the burgeoning smile off his face.

Derek frowned at him, “What?”

“I hope you built a wall when the water rose.”

“Stiles, do you have sudden onset dementia or something?”

The human glared at his very hot 80 plus year old husband because the damn werewolf didn’t age the way a human did. “Hey, I’m just asking you when the crowd screamed, did they scream your name?”

There was something about that line that caught Derek’s attention and perked up and listened. He turned back to Stiles and chuckled, “Really, Stiles? Isn’t this music a little out of date?”

“Best years of my life, don’t tell me its out of date,” Stiles grumbled as he kept humming along in between griping at his beloved. “But seriously, I remember listening to the words of this song when it came on the radio and some of it was over the top and weren’t much more than a beautiful metaphor but I hoped beyond a shadow of a doubt that when I got here, I would know that I lived.”

Derek leaned down and scrubbed a hand through Stiles’s salt and pepper hair, smiling warmly at him. “We did, Love, we still are.”

“You stayed when you could have run,” Stiles whispered cheerfully. Derek leaned down and pressed a long kiss to the human’s lips, trying to shut him up undoubtedly. Stiles kept mumbling into his mouth about when you fall in love, it hurts because you give it all you have and he did.

He’d given everything he could to this relationship with Derek. They had yelled and shouted, they had run away and come back together. There had never been an end and here they were now celebrating his birthday together and everyone was coming home to be with them.

“Are you going to shut up?” Derek whispered against his lips, still gentle and loving as they always have been. Even after all these years, Derek always treated him lovingly. He was also a jerk sometimes but Stiles loved it. He loved Derek Hale and the life they had together.

“You don’t want me to sing to you?” Stiles husked, short of breath and the rest of it escaping into Derek’s open mouth just as they kissed again.

“Dad, come on, turn off the ancient tunes!” someone shouted from the other room and Stiles chuckled.

Their oldest son, Charles who was named for Derek’s dad was a surrogate son from Stiles artificially inseminating Cora between her and Isaac’s first and second child. Stiles loved Charlie so much but he was sullen and serious just like his father and his surrogate mother sometimes. Such a Hale. Of course he’s whining about the music, it was too music-like.

“Your son is harshing my buzz,” Stiles said, pressing another kiss to Derek’s lips.

Derek grinned and stood up, “Charles,” he shouted, “It’s your dad’s birthday. Leave him alone.”

“Why is he listening to this junk anyway?” Charlie demanded as he walked into the living room, looking smoldering just like the rest of the Hale’s but he had Stiles’s light brown eyes and lanky body. Stiles waved off his son’s annoyance as Derek helped him to his feet, definitely not in running-from-bad-guys form anymore, thankfully Charlie and the others were here to help. He didn’t have to stay in top form, just got to live.

“I am listening to this ‘junk’ because it’s my birthday and I love this song, it makes me think of your father and me.”

“Why?” Charlie demanded, gesticulating madly making Stiles proud of him despite the annoyance coming out of the kid’s mouth. Derek was always a man of calm and carefully chosen movement and every once in a while; Charlie took after his dad when it came to the ridiculous gestures. He’d hit Stiles and Derek more than a few times over the years, though Derek was a lot better at keeping from getting hit since he’d been married to Stiles for more than a couple years at this point.

“Because as I spend time thinking about all the days that I have had and I know they all add up because I haven’t let a second go by without trying to make the most of it. Every broken bone, every scar and bruise was well worth every second we have had together.”

Charlie faux barfed and Stiles blew a raspberry towards his son, “Really mature, there Stiles,” Derek responded and pressed a hand over Stiles’s head again. Charlie walked back out of the room and Stiles grinned.

He knew that their first daughter Denali was coming to the house in about an hour. She was the most beautiful daughter he could have ever asked for and then there was the twin kitsunes that they adopted when the babies were about a year old after the children’s parents died in a hunter attack. Now they were in their early thirties and they were still learning from Aunt Kira how to use their powers. Their names are Eden and Rafferty, though Stiles liked to call them Spark and Fox much to Derek’s judging brows and rolling eyes.

Everyone else was going to be rolling in this afternoon for barbeque on the back lawn and games. Even after all these years, he was going to enjoy some gaming time with Scott and dancing in the backyard with Derek, maybe even with the little ones too. He couldn’t wait to see Denali and her children. Eden and Rafferty were both dating, long term kind of dating that knew all the family secrets so Stiles was holding his breath for some proposals though Rafferty and his girlfriend Lauren had already had a son together, he was turning two soon.

Derek took off towards the back yard, to check on everything. Old age had only done Derek favors in the past fifty years and sometimes when it was just the two of them, Stiles complained about looking the way he did and every time Derek would smile this small smile and say that he loved Stiles, always would. No matter how wrinkly and ugly he got, that would inevitable lead to some sort of scuffle which someone in the house would have to break up, most of the time it was Spark, since she and her girlfriend were staying at the Hale-Stilinski house for the moment.

She would always grin and try to scold them for being more childish then their grandkids. Stiles would wink and Derek would smother him again.

But never enough to hurt Stiles, Derek knew better than anyone who fragile Stiles was, he’d been there for the broken bones, the sword through the leg one year, and the fisticuffs with hunters and the bites that thankfully never did any permanent harm. And even after all the close calls, even several hospitalizations Stiles had never wanted to be a werewolf and Derek had always loved him anyway.

Stiles’s body was a landscape of scars and marks, all telling the human one thing: he’d lived this goddamned life to the fullest and he was going to keep doing so for as long as he had with his family, his pack and his beloved husband.

Whispering the words to himself just as he started the song over again, to the displeasure of his son who Derek shushed again, “Hope you spend your days and they all add up. When the sun goes down, raise your cup and say ‘I did it all’. Yeah.”


End file.
